


Proposal

by ExpertNewbs



Series: Ghosts of Pre-War and Post-War Trauma [11]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I didn't mean for this, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Stevie have a talk that ends in something so adorable that they would be telling the story to their kids forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write this, it started as me wanted to write something cute after I head Piper in her adorable voice ask me if we had to get up but it turned into this. I hope you enjoy!

"Do we have to get up?"

Stevie smiled into Piper's hair. Her legs were tangled with the journalist's and her arms were around the aforementioned girl's waist. They were both laying on a mattress in Sanctuary. Stevie had the same question.

"Cogsworth?" 

"Yes Mum?" The robot came barreling into the room.

"What do I have to do today?"

The robot made a series of beeps and whirs. "Nothing that can't wait til tomorrow. Settlement management here, but I suppose you do that often enough that you can skip out on it today."

"Thanks Cogsworth. Can you tell Shaun that me and Piper will be sleeping if he needs anything?"

"Of course."

The robot left and Stevie tried to bury her face further into Piper's hair. The journalist smiled and hummed. She moved her hands to her waist and intertwined her fingers with those resting on her stomach. Said fingers twitched lightly.

"No, we don't have to get up."

Piper chuckled. She wanted to turn around and look at Stevie but she really, really, really didn't want to move. She settled for moving her neck so she could see only half of the other girl's face and the unshaved part of her head.

"Mhh, shirking your duties for me Blue. Soon you'll know how I feel when I'm so occupied with you that I forget to write a new edition until a day before release date."

Stevie snorted. "That's not my fault! You could do your writing anytime we're in Diamond City! I do not force you to kiss me for hours! I only asked for one kiss, I wanted to play with Nat." She fake pouted.

Piper often forgot that, despite her high I.Q., Stevie was very much a child at heart. It was easy to forgot when, you came across someone light hearted, that you are in a nuclear fallout. That fact was a sad one seeing as the light hearted were a rare sight. 

"Are we actually going to sleep or just cuddle?"

"Which one do you want to do?"

Stevie smiled. "Hmm, let's see. Either way I'm here... Check. I'm happy... Check. I'm with you... Check. It's up to you babe."

The word "babe" made Piper blush like a madwoman. She considered her choices. Stevie had a point- either way she was with the love of her life.

"We can just cuddle, sleeping in probably isn't healthy for you oh so fragile internal clock."

"Hey! It's not my fault that my mother and the dick that helped make me were very aware people! My internal clock has save you on some deadlines too Miss. Smart Ass so put a sock in it."

Piper raised and eyebrow. "I thought it was your Pitboy that saved my deadline."

"That too," Stevie agreed. "That too. Don't give me that look Piper Wright! I have to has some assistance!"

Piper hummed and shifted slightly so their forms fit together more perfectly. "Hey Blue?"

Stevie moved her face just slightly out of the other girl's hair. "Yeah Pipes?"

"Didn't you mean Mrs. Smart Ass."

She heard a choking sound coming from what she assumed was the other girl. "Damn that was smooth. Um... Yeah, yeah I did. My bad."

"Mrs. Piper-"

"Wright."

"What," Piper asked, finally turning around to look Stevie in the eye. The other woman was blushing.

"I wanted to take your last name."

Piper smiled and kissed the pre-war relic's nose. "Missus and Missus Piper and Stevie Wright."


End file.
